Flight phase measurements are already in common use in aircraft communication. A specific flight phase is often used to trigger certain communications messages. For example, many aircraft maintenance systems send their reports over an air-ground data link network when an aircraft is on final approach or immediately after touch-down. In addition, air-ground data links send information between an aircraft and air traffic control services when the aircraft is too far from an air traffic control tower to make voice radio communication and radar possible. For example, aircraft data link systems are used for long-distance flights operating over any substantial land and water routes.
Recurring costs of aircraft air-ground data link messages are significant. For example, message delivery rates (that is, upload and download speeds) vary considerably during certain flight phases between network service providers, the aircraft's location, and any applicable air-ground networks and sub-networks within the vicinity of the aircraft. Since connection rates for a specific air-ground network (sub-network) vary by service provider, any incremental improvement in network routing of the aircraft data links between various endpoints represents substantial cost benefits.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in aircraft data link network routing.